The present invention relates generally to an indicating instrument for taking medication. Counting instruments with indicating devices are known. In general, a counting sequence is registered by framing a certain figure, for instance by a "window", and then replacing it by the next figure in the sequence. Alternatively, a pointer is moved from one figure, symbol, color, etc to another.
Upon completion of the foregoing movement or coincidence of a pointer with a certain position, such a movement represents the current state of the count. Markings used in conjunction with taking medications are of particular significance. The state of the art includes a great number of pill boxes or other devices that register the number of tablets withdrawn or which serve as a reminder for taking medications, in combination with a clock timer.
These devices, however, have one common disadvantage, namely, they are very expensive. Further, such counting and indicating devices are not at all handy where they also serve as storage and dispensers of tablets, capsules, etc., because tablets and capsules exist in a variety of different shapes and dimensions. Thus, these devices must necessarily be of a large size.
Further, reading or counting from these instruments is a very sophisticated and confusing task, because information required for a successful therapy varies. For instance, certain medications must be taken in the morning, at lunchtime, and in the evening; others are to be taken once a day only in the morning, afternoon or evening; still others are to be taken every second day.
On top of all this, elderly people have to face such varying sequences for taking capsules, tablets, etc. Complicated readings and methods prove to be confusing and not very practicable. The present invention solves these problems in a straightforward manner.
A typical counter, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,024 (Olson 1957), has a rotatable dial with radially spaced digits behind a front face with a window. A single digit is visible through the window. A pawl interacts with ratchet teeth about the circumference to releasably secure the rotary positions in which the digits are visible through the window.
It is not practical to display more than one piece of information at a time through a single window. Thus, correlation of meaningful data is virtually impossible. Further, in order to get a desired color contrast, each digit must be carefully painted the appropriate color. Changing the color of the digits after they are painted on is a difficult, time-consuming task. Thus, this device is not readily adaptable for situations where the time for taking medication is variable.